The present invention relates to sewn articles and sewing operations and, more particularly, to sewn attachment of different pieces of material by gussets.
In the sewn construction of padded articles, such as mattresses and furniture cushions, a padded layer or layers may be enclosed in upholstery and attached by a gusset to an accompanying pad or spring unit. For example, in a pillow-top style mattress, a pillow-top is attached to a panel by a gusset, which in one form is a folded band of material sewn along a fold line to the panel, and then sewn to a flange (which is subsequently stapled to the mattress) along the first edge opposite the fold and sewn to the pillow-top along the second edge opposite the fold, thereby attaching the pad to the mattress. At corners of the panel to which the gusset is sewn, the gusset is mitered at a seam to allow the gusset to turn the ninety degree corner of the mattress. The mitering of the gusset at the corners requires at least one miter cut to be made in the gusset at each right angle corner of the adjoining panel. Each of the mitered corner cuts must be precisely measured and individually sewn so that the gusset forms a closed structure between the mattress and the pillow-top. In a manual assembly process, the gusset is separately constructed by sewing together each leg of the gusset at the mitered corners to form a gusset frame which matches the mattress panel. The gusset is then sewn to the edges of the panel of the mattress by a tape edge. Thereafter, the pillow-top is attached to the other free edge of the gusset by a second tape edge. If the miter cuts at the corners of the gusset are not made at the correct angles, the gusset corner will not have a smooth contour or appearance. Also, in articles where the gusset remains visible, the multiple seams in the gusset are unsightly and vulnerable to separation. Constructing a gusset this way is a tedious manual production process which adds significantly to the cost of producing pillow-top mattresses and similar sewn articles.
Therefore, there is a need for a mattress having a continuously cornered gussets. There is also a need for a system for producing mattresses having continuously cornered gussets. There is also a need for a system that combines the process for sewing the flange and the gusset to the panel, or for a system the eliminates the need for a flange.
The disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention which, in one aspect, is an apparatus for attaching a gusset to a panel that includes a gusset folder that receives and folds a gusset material to form the gusset for attachment to the panel. The panel is received on and supported for sewing by a sewing table. A sewing machine is positioned relative to the sewing table so as to be able to sew the gusset to the panel. A gusset guide guides the gusset fed to the sewing machine toward a selected edge of the panel so that the gusset is held in substantial alignment with the edge of the panel. An edge detector detects when a next edge of the panel is approaching the sewing machine. A turning mechanism is positioned along the sewing table and is moveable into engagement with the panel. The turning mechanism turns the panel relative to the sewing machine when the edge detector detects the next edge of the panel is approaching the sewing machine.
In another aspect, the invention is a method of sewing a gusset to a panel, in which the gusset is sewn to the panel along a first substantially linear path with a sewing machine. A corner of the panel is detected. The panel is turned when the corner of the panel approaches the sewing machine so that the gusset follows a curved path adjacent the corner of the panel. The gusset is sewn to the panel along a second substantially linear path, angularly divergent from the from the first substantially linear path, after the gusset has been sewn around the corner of the panel.
In another aspect, the invention is an apparatus for sewing a gusset and a flange to a panel. The apparatus includes a first reel holding a gusset material and a second reel holding a flange material. A folding device folds the gusset material from the first reel along a substantially linear path. A first sewing machine receives the gusset material from the folding device and the flange material from the second reel and sews the gusset material to the flange material, thereby forming a gusset-flange. A second sewing machine receives the gusset-flange from the first sewing machine and sews the gusset-flange to the panel.
In another aspect, the invention is a gusset for attachment to a panel that has at least one first corner. The gusset includes a strip of gusset material having a first edge and a second edge. The strip of gusset material is folded substantially along a centerline and the first edge of the gusset material is sewn to the first panel. The gusset defines at least one pleat that causes the gusset material to change direction. The pleat is placed adjacent to the first corner.
In another aspect, the invention is a mattress having a first panel over one side of a mattress inner-spring. The mattress includes a gusset attached substantially about a perimeter of the first panel. The gusset is made of an elongated piece of material folded along a length dimension. The gusset is attached to the first panel proximate to a fold in the gusset material. A first edge of the gusset opposite the fold is attached to a perimeter of the first panel. A second edge of the gusset is adapted for attachment to a second panel. The gusset includes at least one corner that has at least one pleat forming a ruffled gusset corner.
In another aspect, the invention is an outer layer for attaching a pillow-top to a mattress that includes a panel having at least one outer end. A gusset includes a strip of gusset material that has a first edge and an opposite second edge and that has been folded substantially in half along a fold line so the first edge is substantially adjacent the second edge. The gusset is sewn to panel along a line adjacent the fold line and near the outer end of the panel so that the outer end extends beyond the first edge and so that the second edge has sufficient distance to provide an attachment surface on the panel to enable attaching the outer layer to the mattress.
These and other aspects of the invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments taken in conjunction with the following drawings. As would be obvious to one skilled in the art, many variations and modifications of the invention may be effected without departing from the spirit and scope of the novel concepts of the disclosure.